A Wolf under the Mountain
by xBaskerville
Summary: Ils lui ont sauvé la vie. Il les sauvera, un à un, pour rembourser sa dette.
1. I

Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas publié dans ce fandom ? Non. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir en fait.

J'ai cette histoire en tête depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Je n'ai réussi à l'écrire que maintenant. Elle ne sera pas très longue je dis toujours ça, mais c'est une vérité cette fois.

Il y a aussi un petit cross over, que je préfère garder secret. On verra plus tard, si je change les informations de cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture et bientôt !

* * *

_A Wolf under the Mountain_

Oìn est un médecin. Sa mission est d'aider son prochain, qu'il soit nain, elfe, humain, hobbit, enfant ou adulte, femme ou homme. La race n'est rien face à le plus beau cadeau et que les dieux peuvent offrir : la vie.  
Son besoin vient après celui des autres. S'il peut aider, Oìn aidera. En tant de paix, comme en temps de guerre.

Dans cette maison aux dimensions immenses pour être celle d'un humain, le vieux nain a bien du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ils ont échappé à un duel de montagnes en rage, aux gobelins, aux orques ainsi qu'à une créature gigantesque ! Et tout cela, en quelques heures à peine ! À son âge, ces d'exercices physiques et mentales sont bien peu conseillés. Malgré tout, malgré cette fatigue écrasante, il parcourt du regard ses camarades. À son plus soulagement, ils n'ont que des égratignures.

Pourtant, alors que les respirations se calment et que ses camarades se laissent tomber çà et là, l'odeur du sang, cette odeur cuivrée qu'il a appris à détester, reste dans l'air. Elle va jusqu'à empester le bois de la large maison.

À l'arrière, dans une sorte d'étable, sur un lit improvisé à même la paille, il y a un jeune garçon.  
Le visage est pâle, marqué par la douleur et la fièvre. D'un simple coup d'œil, son ouïe ne lui étant de plus aucune utilisé, il devine une respiration sifflante et périlleuse, surement expliqué par la présence massive de bandages teintés de sang présent sur ton corps. Oìn ne réfléchit pas. L'hésitation n'a pas sa place dans son métier il fonce aux côtés de ce blessé qui n'a reçu que les premiers soins, les plus importants.

Sous le regard soudain bien inquiet de la Compagnie, le nain soigne cet inconnu blond aux oreilles pointues. Sous les bandages lourds de sang, les blessures sillonnent la peau pâle. Oìn grimace à la vue des marque de fouet ayant incrustée la peau dans l'unique but d'y laisser des cicatrices si l'enfant survivait. Et puis, il y a les blessures plus profondes, surement faites avec une ou plusieurs lames et qui s'infectent déjà. À cela, le vieux nain ne compte pas les os cassés et les côtés trop affaissées.  
Telle une course contre le temps, Oìn s'occupe de soigner, jusqu'à occulter toute autre chose. Son frère et Bofur viennent l'aider quand le petit se met à s'agiter pour s'extirper à la douleur supplémentaire. Aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres, pas même un grognement. Filì et Kilì s'occupent de trouver des tissus propres et de l'eau chaude, Bilbo apporte des herbes.

Alors qu'Oìn s'occupe de recoudre une plaie abdominale, le garçon se tend sous ses doigts et il croise un regard fiévreux. Un regard d'un bleu ciel, encore plus bleu que le roi Thranduil. Et derrière la lueur de la douleur omniprésente, Oìn y lit une fierté sauvage indescriptible. Il se laisse happer par ce regard, jusqu'à ce que ce petit ne tourne de l'œil, achevé par la douleur.

* * *

Beorn, leur hôte, ne leur a pas dit qui était le petit blessé, ni où il l'avait trouvé. Le Changeur de peau l'avait trouvé. Point.

Gandalf a conseillé de ne pas insister – sous les grognements d'énervement d'Oìn. L'homme-bête étant déjà bien gentil de leur accorder asile dans son logis, de leur donner des vivres, et de leur prêter des poneys jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Noire.

* * *

_ Je ne t'ai pas soigné. Les nains ne m'en ont pas laissé le temps. Ce sont eux qui t'ont soigné.

Il y a un silence, avant qu'un corps ne se secoue un peu.  
Il avait une dette au fer rouge. Il la rembourserait.


	2. II

Et voici la suite !  
Je ne pense pas faire des chapitres plus longs. Il y a même de fort risque que la longueur ne soit raccourcit selon les chapitres.

En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

Licornes et cookies !

* * *

_A Wolf under the Mountain  
_II

* * *

_ Legolas, c'est un loup.

_ Un louveteau père.

L'animal piaille piteusement, queue et oreilles basses. Il est mouillé, tremble de froid et ses quelques plaies ne lui laissent que peu de répit. Le gentil l'Elfe qui le porte lui offre un peu de chaleur dans ses bras, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il se réchauffe correctement.

Quand il reçoit le regard glacial du grand roi des Elfe de Mirkwood, l'animal pleure un peu plus et cache son museau dans le creux des bras de son porteur attitrait. Ce dernier le serre un peu plus, défiant son père de ce simple fait.

_ C'est un prédateur.

_ C'est un bébé.

_ Ce n'est pas un chien que tu peux dresser.

_ Je n'en ai pas l'attention.

_ Tu vas le priver de sa liberté, l'habitué à tes mains pour le relâcher une fois guéri. Tu le rendras en proie facile.

_ Il est déjà une proie facile. Il partira s'il veut partir, mais pour le moment, je le garde. Comme vous avez gardé votre cerf.

Thranduil pince ses lèvres. Il déteste quand on lui tient tête, encore plus lorsque l'insubordination vient de son propre fils. Le roi ne peut rien refuser à son fils, comme il ne peut rien lui laisser passer, car il est prince, futur roi. Et si son fils ne connait aucune limite, il ne pourra gouverner son peuple avec justesse.

D'un autre côté, le petit prédateur n'a plus de mère et un bien piteux état. Sa fourrure grise et blanche est recouverte de sang. Il a plus l'aspect d'un chiot mouillé qu'un futur loup redoutable.  
Dans une grimace, Thranduil se détache de ce spectacle affligeant. Il cède. Encore n'est pas coutume.

_ Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais à la moindre plainte de ta part ou d'un autre, il repart d'où il vient.

Legolas aborde un sourire victorieux alors qu'il rapporte l'animal dans ses appartements.

* * *

Un louveteau se trouve devant sa cellule, les deux pâtes avant contre les barreaux et sa queue battant l'air avec vigueur. Ses jappements l'ont –par miracle- sorti du sommeil. Oìn en reste saisit. Tout comme le reste de la Compagnie.

L'animal saute de joie une fois qu'il a attiré son attention. Il tourne en rond devant la grille, boitant à cause de sa patte arrière gauche bandée. La queue ne cesse de bouger, à en balayer toute la poussière du sol. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assoit, la langue pendante, et fier de lui pour une raison inconnu de tous.

Il reste là, sous les yeux inquisiteurs des nains, jusqu'à ce qu'un Elfe –le prince se rappelle maladroitement Oìn- le rappelle d'un sifflement doux. Sans hésitation, le loup repart de bon train, la queue droite et sa patte folle touchant à peine le sol.

* * *

Le loup est revenu, toujours devant la cellule d'Oìn. Cette fois, il a la gueule pleine. Entre ses petits crocs, il a ramené des appartements du prince, une peluche en chiffon. Le nain n'a pas de mal à comprendre qu'il s'agit de son jouet et que le louveteau est plus qu'heureux de le montrer à tout le monde. Surtout à lui.

Oìn sait qu'il est dur d'oreille et qu'il faut parfois s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'on lui dise. Aujourd'hui, cela dépasse ses compétences intellectuelles et de soigneurs et de nain, tout simplement.

Cette fois encore, le prince de Mirkwood a rappelé l'animal d'un sifflement. Le loup le rejoint, moins vite que la vieille car encombré de son fardeau en chiffon.

* * *

_ Il a un beau poil. Vous faites un bon travail avec lui, mon prince.  
_ Je te remercie. Sa patte guérit plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Legolas observe le loup courir à la poursuite de papillon et de petits oiseaux sans jamais leur vouloir le moindre mal. Il revient parfois vers lui et Tauriel leur renifler la main ou quémander quelques caresses (surtout derrière les oreilles !) avant de retourner à ses petites chasses inoffensives.

_ Va-t-il toujours voir les nains ?  
_ Toujours. Il rejoint le plus vieux et y reste jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle.  
_ J'ai l'impression que cela vous agace.

Legolas se passe une main dans ses cheveux. Oui. C'est agaçant. Mais que peut-il y faire ? Le louveteau est un animal libre et sauvage.

_ Le pire reste ses escapades dans les caves. La nuit dernière, il s'est caché dans un tonneau pour Esgaroth. Un garde l'a trouvé au dernier moment.

Tauriel cache son rire dans sa paume.

_ Je vais y aller mon prince. C'est bientôt mon tour de garde.

L'alarme se déclenche alors. Les deux Elfes se tendent avant de s'élancer dans le royaume et le dédale des couloirs. Ils ne tardent pas à comprendre que les nains ont réussi à s'enfuir.

Le petit loup, par soucis de complaisance, s'allonge au sol, pattes sur les oreilles.

* * *

Il grimace. Sa mission devait être simple. Pourtant, au loin, les orcs approchent.

Fichus orcs.


	3. III

Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire une suite si rapidement… Les bonnes nouvelles reçues aujourd'hui ont surement aidée… Qui sait ?

Et avec ce chapitre, je vous invite à rentrer dans le vif du sujet de cette histoire !

**J'en profite pour un petit moment de PUB**.  
Connaissez-vous la chanteuse **Oonagh** ? C'est une chanteuse allemande qui a fait pas mal de chansons sur l'univers de Tolkien (mes préférées sont _Fëanor – Herr des Lichts_, _Eldamar_, et _Aulë und Yavanna_). Et vous savez quoi ? Quelques refrains sont en elfiques !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_A Wolf under the Mountain  
_III

Kíli est un sale gamin intrépide qui apprend rarement de ses erreurs. Oìn se rappelle du nombre de blessures que le jeune prince nain a pu recevoir au cours de son enfance dès le moment où il a su marcher. Fíli était déjà intenable, son frère était pire. Les deux n'aidaient pas leur oncle à ne pas se faire de cheveux blancs.

En toute honnêteté, bien qu'il dévoile le secret médical, Oìn avoue sans problème que si Kíli est toujours en vie pour cette aventure, c'est un véritable miracle que leur accorde le roi du Mandos.  
Oìn avait déjà voulu étrangler le gamin à mainte reprise pour son insubordination et son incapacité à rester en place plus de cinq minutes. Ces idées noires s'évaporaient toujours bien vite, car les enfants sont rares au sein de leur peuple. Et quel guérisseur viendrait à tuer l'un de ses patients, outre pour abréger ses souffrances ?

Quand il a vu l'archer s'élancer sans arme ni la moindre protection sur les orcs pour rouvrir la grille garantissant leur liberté, son cœur s'est soudain serré. Il n'y avait pas une ou deux créatures des ombres, mais tout un groupe, une cinquantaine à bas mot. S'en sortir seul face à temps relevait d'un autre miracle.  
Ou du suicide.  
Au loin, avant même que son tonneau ne frappe celui de ses frères d'armes, il devinait Fíli tendu, à appeler son frère en boucle, et Thorín, plus pâle qu'un mort, à scruter la roche du regard, comme s'il pouvait la transpercer et apercevoir son neveu.

Mourir sur un champ de bataille est un honneur sans borne. Mais si jeune ? Si proche de leur but ? Non. Non. Oìn ne peut pas –**_ne veut pas_**\- l'imaginer…

* * *

Le vieux nain ne voit pas une forme distincte. Il ne sait pas avec exactitude ce qu'il voit. Une masse grise et blanche, dont il craint le pire à l'apercevoir se jeter sur le plus jeune neveu de son roi.

Un cri se meurt dans sa poitrine…  
Pour que son souffle ne se libère l'instant d'après dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose à protéger Kili d'une flèche. Il ne sait d'où, il ne sait de quel orc, et ni ce qui l'a protégé. Le fait est qu'il est sauf.

L'éclair gris et blanc s'est volatilisé aussi vite qu'il était apparu, jetant à l'eau la flèche criminelle.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il eut le temps de scruter le paysage avec une attention plus particulière et inspecter la scène en sortant de son tonneau et nager jusqu'à la rive la plus proche. Kíli s'est accroché à la barre, la grille s'est ouverte et les eaux les entraînent.

Les nains ne verront pas l'arrivée des elfes.

* * *

Une lame de Morgul. Il grince des dents : l'odeur autant que le goût est horrible.

Sans rester à un point fixe, il bouge, sautant sur les orcs qu'il rencontre et ne les laissant jamais en vie au moment où il leur saute dessus. Il ne laisse derrière lui, que des cadavres gargouillant et des éclaboussures de sang noir.

Il est vif et rapide. Invisible et imprévisible.

Et il court, il court et court…  
Le vent le guide, autant que le bruit de la rivière.

Il talonne les orcs, comme les elfes les talonnent.

* * *

Il s'arrête aux frontières.  
Les elfes ont encore une aide à jouer en sa faveur, il ne peut donc aller plus loin.

D'un regard impassible, il observe les nains poursuivre leur course le long de la rivière. Lui, s'occupe de monter la garde. S'il ne peut les suivre, il tuera les créatures qui veulent les suivre. À ses pieds, quelques cadavres s'entassent déjà.

Un bruit derrière lui le force à se retourner.  
Un sourire soudain carnassier étire le bout de ses lèvres. Des frissons parcourent son corps à l'en faire trembler d'excitation.

Ce ne pouvait pas mieux tomber…

_ _Toi_… gronde l'orc

Quelques insultes en langue noire sont prononcées sans qu'il ne fasse vraiment attention au sens. Il s'en fiche juste. Il a l'occasion de se venger, il n'hésitera pas une seconde.  
Alors il joue un peu avec son épée de fortune avant de s'élancer, d'un pas souple, sur son ennemi.

Il est rapide, vif. Le fer se croise et claque.  
Ses blessures lui font mal, parfois la force du choc le fait reculer et lâcher prise. La lame entaille sa joue ou son bras. Il n'en a que faire…  
Ce n'est qu'un détail et il tient bon.

Ce n'est qu'une question de vengeance personnelle.

* * *

Legolas ne cache pas sa grimace de dégoût.

Il ne peut aller plus loin que les frontières récupérer les nains. Son père ne lui en n'a pas donné l'autorisation. À lui comme à ses confrères.

Si le prince de Mirkwood était sûr de ne pas rattraper la Compagnie de Nains et de devoir se débarrasser des derniers orcs –avant que ces derniers ne passent les frontières- il ne s'attendait pas à trouver aligné à ses pieds, suivant la ligne imaginaire des bordures du territoire, les têtes tranchées des créatures infâmes.  
Avec, au milieu, planté sur une branche morte celle de Bolg, progéniture d'Azog le Profanateur.

* * *

Une sur quatorze. (Une sur quinze s'il comptait le magicien.)  
Ce n'était pas beaucoup.

Mais il est patient. Il sait qu'il y a encore un tas de moment où il pourra intervenir.  
Sa dette, il la payera, quel que soit l'endroit et le moment.

C'est une promesse qu'il a faite. Il la tiendra.


End file.
